


You gone and I gotta stay high

by Julha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fred Weasley Dies, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julha/pseuds/Julha
Summary: George could no longer stay sober, because staying sober meant he would remember, and there were no more mirrors for him to break or people to push away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	You gone and I gotta stay high

Onetwothreefourfive.   
It was the time he gave between each sip. They went down burning, bitter; necessary.  
Because right now he was nobody without them. He had long ceased to be someone, probably when his other half had gone away, he was now the reflection of pain.  
It was not difficult to realize that they could not look at him. One second. It was how long they could stand to look his way. They stared at the wall behind him, but never in his eyes.  
Because he wasn't him, he was the reflected image of someone who had long rotted underground. So it was not difficult to move away. Everyone was already going.  
When Ginny left for a trip around the world, with Luna following her (she was going to write a book about world cultures) he realized it was time to leave.  
So easily he hid from everyone. He ceased to exist, bathed in alcohol and set fire to his older self.  
He broke all the mirrors around him. But he screamed when only more pieces of him were reflected everywhere. He laid down all the paintings. And shouted the name of whom left him.  
He cried for hours.   
So he apparated to a muggle bar and drank.  
He drank so much that he forgot who he was. Then he felt empty, and liked it. He'd rather be empty than half full.  
So he never stopped, and then it became routine. Because when he drank he was nobody.  
And it was so much better to be nobody.  
For Fred to forgive him but he would never be George again.  
And when they all joked on April 1st, he felt, deep in his mind, an indication that it was some important day. But only people celebrated important days, and he was just a stinky shadow.  
So he injected more of that substance and ignored the sensation.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted too on social spirit by me (supercraig)


End file.
